fmafandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Nationwide Transmutation Circle
In chapter 104, the ones in the center of the transmutation circle (the chosen five sacrifices) are the only ones said to have obtained immortal bodies. Isn't it too soon to say all of the other ones caught in it (Riza, the Chimeras, etc) obtained immortal bodies, too? Especially since there's nothing in the chapter even implying that. I'm only halfway through rewriting this page, so I must have missed that. Personally, I'm not sure we can even really say with any certainty that the Elrics, Roy, Izumi and Mei have become immortal just yet. All we can really say at this time is that they're the only normal humans who aren't being housed inside Father's new body. If the page says that, then certainly, it must be changed. CorbeauKarasu 18:15, February 20, 2010 (UTC) Sounds good to me. I went back to read the last pages of the chapter and you're right. I don't really know where I got the five immortal bodies part.. There's been so much confusion with just this chapter alone that I don't even know what I've read anymore. No, a lot of people have come to that conclusion and it makes some sense. Klemin was convinced that being in the center of the circle would ensure his immortality as well as the immortality of the other Brigadier Generals in Central Command. We can assume that Father and/or Bradley told them this, but I'm not sure if it's true. If it is, it would offer an explanation as to why the five Human Sacrifices, Greed and Mei are all still alive in their bodies, but it's left open enough that the reason could easily be something else. Maybe I'm just not ready to accept that the Elrics have now been cursed with the immortality their father is attempting to shun. CorbeauKarasu 18:29, February 20, 2010 (UTC) Briggs Hm, I wonder why was it said that Briggs was the place for a Blood Crest (in the manga, I mean) while the map clearly showed that the point was *above* (to the North of) Briggs? See here, and if Amestris is large enough, the actual place meant for a bloodshed would be quite far to the North. And, by the way, isn't that beyond Amestris's border? I know that the Blood Crest was 'carved' where needed (just like I said, 'above' Briggs), but why was Olivier so worried then? Kiadony 08:03, February 21, 2010 (UTC) I'm guessing its because the region as a whole is a big deserted area. The nearest place with actual large numbers of people was the Briggs Fortress, so the Homunculi targeted that place in particular. Didn't matter in the end, since the people (ironically not even Amestrians) were killed right where they needed to be, like you said. And Olivier's worry was just natural. She didn't want this unknown threat coming to kill her people. Nub888 09:02, February 21, 2010 (UTC) Kimblee's interference Does it really matter? I remember him killing a bunch of Ishbalans in chapter 88, but were they really one of these who helped with the reversed circle? Even if they were, nobody cared afterwards. And we see Ishbalans running with papers in chapter 103, while these in chapter 88 didn't seem to have any papers. So I think they were just some random Ishbalans - you know, if they actually were among the ones 'with papers', Kimblee's interference would probably actually matter. I don't think this should be mentioned in the article because there's no evidence of the actual 'interference'. Kiadony 14:28, March 21, 2010 (UTC) :Fair enough. I'd included it before we found out that the Reverse Circle had been completed and when I updated it, I wasn't sure if I should remove it entirely or not. CorbeauKarasu 17:11, March 21, 2010 (UTC) I'll remove it then. Kiadony 18:24, March 21, 2010 (UTC) Shape of the Circle? This article claims that Central City acted as a second "pentagon pair" (like a mini version of the larger one encompassing Amestris), using the five Alchemic Laoratories and the five Human Sacrifices. But the only design shown (in the city) is a circle with a single pentagon inside, formed by the underground tunnel and the five alchemic laboritories. If the entire countrywide circle is examined with this smaller circle included, then it matches up perfectly with the design in the fifth laboratory, as well as its abiliy to condense a Philosopher's Stone. I think the article should be edited to reflect this, but does anyone else think so? 21:56, July 5, 2012 (UTC)